


University of Delmarva

by galaxyobsessive



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, First Meetings, Gem Fusion, Gem/Human Relationships (Steven Universe), Meet-Cute, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, basically every beach city resident will be in here at some point, gems have ages and years in uni don’t @ me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyobsessive/pseuds/galaxyobsessive
Summary: Steven Universe is an 18 year old half Gem, half human kid from Beach City. What happens when he decides to go to college? Who will he meet and what kind of shenanigans will he get himself into.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Greg Universe & Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	University of Delmarva

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to UDV! This is my first multi-chapter work!
> 
> Let me know if you want me to continue this!

* * *

_Office of Undergraduate Admissions, University of Delmarva_

_Dear **Steven Universe** ,_

_Congratulations! We, here at the University of Delmarva (UDV), are pleased to offer you admission for the Fall semester 20XX. We welcome you to our Delmarva Crab family._

_We look forward to having you on campus this coming semester. To finalize admission and accept enrollment, you must complete and submit the attached documents, such as enrollment deposit and immunization record._

_We hope to see you on campus in University Park!_

_Sincerely,_   
_Director of Admissions_

* * *

Steven opened his University of Delmarva acceptance letter with his dad peering over his shoulder. He tilted his laptop screen away from an inquisitive Greg so he could at least have the illusion of opening it in peace. That, however, was shattered as soon as Steven let out an excited shriek, signalling Greg to catch the laptop falling from his now standing son’s lap.

“I’m in! I did it! I made it!” Steven shouted to nobody in particular as he pranced around Greg’s van.  
“Congrats, Schtu-ball. I’m proud of you,” Greg said, reaching for his wallet. “Time to put that enrollment deposit down, I guess.”  
“Absolutely! Oh man, I hope I get a good roommate!”

After the initial excitement had worn away, Steven sat with his eyes glued to his laptop screen getting all of the forms done as soon as possible so he could celebrate. His mind was racing at the thought of living the college life. He could spend his time how he wanted to, instead of sticking to a strict public high school eight hour day plus extracurriculars. He could make friends on his own terms, and not have to worry about cliques or people making fun of him for his Gem. He was especially excited about the possibility of having a roommate, because as an only child with a single dad, things got a little lonely at home. Even though he had his friends, both human and Gem, it had always just been him and Greg in their cozy two bedroom apartment. He wondered a small bit about said roommate, and if it would be one of his friends or someone totally random. Given that it was very early March, decision day and roommate assignments were over two and four months away, respectively, he had time to think.

That night, the father-son duo celebrated with Fish Stew Pizza. They had, hands down, the best pizza in all of Beach City. To be fair, there were only two pizza places in the whole small town, and one was a gross, over marketed chain called the Pizza Shack. They bundled up, went down to the beach, and had a small feast, consisting of an over-topped half vegetarian pizza, Steven’s favorite soda, and home-made Cookie Cats to celebrate. The Cookie Cats were a little lopsided, but that’s only because Greg had made them, and he wasn’t a very precise chef. As Steven was staring at the half filled cooler of ice cream bars, he felt a pang in his chest. It seemed like a mix of pride and sadness, stemming from his very recent college decision. On one hand, he had just gotten into his dream college after months of hard work, but on the other, he was leaving all he had ever known to go to a school of more than thirty thousand people. He had spent all of his eighteen years in Beach City, a small town of just five hundred humans, and two hundred Gems.

“Hey, Steven. You okay?” Greg lightly tapped Steven on the shoulder.  
Steven snapped out of his trance with a small jump. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just going to miss Beach City.”  
“You’re not leaving for another whole six months, buddy.”  
“I guess you’re right.”

The pair wordlessly packed up their picnic, and popped their favorite of Greg’s old cassette tapes into the player. Steven cranked the volume, and they sang their hearts out on the way back home, just like old times.


End file.
